Dreamfic
by Corey Riffin
Summary: First Grojband fic! Without lyrics, the band is toast. So it's up to somebody to help Corey see reason, and make HIM angsty enough to write some lyrics. It was a one-time deal…a warning from a "terrifying" dream that got him to "wake up" and see reality, so to speak. This is about the day Corey finally wrote his own lyrics for the band. CxL Song by: Leonardo DiCaprio. R&R!
1. Antagonize Poor Corey

**Dreamfic**

**Co-Authors Myla and Prenn**

**Summary: Without lyrics, the band is toast. So it's up to somebody to help Corey see reason, and make HIM angsty enough to write some lyrics. It was a one-time deal…a warning from a "terrifying" dream that got him to "wake up" and see reality, so to speak. This is about the day Corey finally wrote his own lyrics for the band.**

* * *

Rock stars dream rocky dreams, do they not? Corey once dreamed a dream so strange, it brought along a change in him. The dream was unlike any other he had ever had.

Corey used to dream of concerts, midnight parties, pop tarts, really cool guitars, his own private recording studio, and having his own house away from certain older siblings who tried to ruin his life. But this time, Corey dreamed a dream of a girl.

In the dream, he knew not her name until she told him what it was. Just that she was beautiful and had the most amazing singing voice. "Corey!" She called to him, waving her hand and grinning. "I'm Laney. Don't you remember? We used to be friends. We used to hang out all the time, back in middle school."

Corey looked at her strangely, as if he couldn't remember. "This is a really weird dream." He said. "And what happened? Why aren't we friends anymore?"

"You couldn't write lyrics for the band." She sadly said. "Oh how I loved making music with you. And now, look at me. I've got photo shoot after photo shoot!"

Corey took a real good look at her. She sure had blossomed into a full-figured…model. _So_ not the music-lover Corey sort of remembered knowing. He chuckled nervously. "Heh heh." But her statement implying that his band broke up because of lack of lyrics didn't shake him enough. She saw that, unfortunately, and knew that he needed something…_more_.

"Well, Corey, this is your future. Do you want me to show it to you?"

Corey shrugged. "Eh, why not." And he followed Laney into the street. They walked past the strip mall. Photos of Laney in high-fashion clothing were everywhere, even on some magazine covers.

Laney then showed Corey his old house. His old garage, where the band used to practice. It was all coming back to Corey, all the memories, all the good times. "Whoa…didn't this place used to be filled with instruments and junk?"

"Not for a long time." Laney said sadly. "It's quite empty."

"How old are you again?"

"Nineteen." Laney replied.

"And we were friends, you say? I can't believe it but…I've forgotten all about you." Now Corey was starting to think this dream was real…sort of. "Were we ever…more than friends?"

Laney laughed. "Oh NOO. Never. That would have been ridiculous." She blushed. "But yes, actually, I had a huge crush on you back in the day."

Corey beamed. "Really? A girl as pretty as you?"

Laney smiled. "Yes."

Corey laughed.

Laney frowned. "But this isn't a happy dream, Corey. Don't forget the point of the matter."

"Which is…?"

"THE BAND BROKE UP."

"Oh…right."

"You loved the band. You poured your heart and soul into it. Wouldn't you do anything to save it? I used to think you would. But you have changed."

Corey was still in denial and in a bit of shock. He was also quite weirded out. "Psh." He scoffed. "I love my band."

Laney rolled her eyes.

A cool jet black car pulled up to the driveway. Loud rock music was blaring and Kin was in the drivers' seat. Kon was in the passengers'.

Corey gasped. "Kin! Kon! My…best friends!"

Kin whipped off his black sunglasses. "Corey." He greeted with clenched teeth.

It just now sunk in with Corey that none of his supposed "friends" were smiling.

Laney backed off nervously and started to walk away, backing into the car and getting in.

"Laney! Where are you going?" Corey took a step forward.

"Stop right there, Corey." Kin put a hand up.

Corey froze. "W-what? You guys are my friends!"

"We haven't been your friends for a long, long time, bro." Kon said through a mouthful of corndog.

Corey scoffed. "_How_ long?"

"Since the band broke up." Replied Kin and Kon in unison.

Corey frowned sadly.

"So please stop talking to my girlfriend, Corey." Kin advised.

Corey's eyes dropped. "Girlfriend?"

* * *

**Drop me a review, please and thank you ;)**

**Fave and follow too :)**

**And yes, there will be at least one more chapter coming. And with it, a SONG. Written by mah friend, whose username on this site is Leonardo DiCaprio and on Deviantart where she posted the song, she can be found as PrennCooder ^_^**


	2. Corey Writes Da Song

**The rest of the song's lyrics didn't fit so I didn't include them. To see the full song, google "Over Your Head" by PrennCooder. I seriously recommend you follow my friend on Deviantart if you haven't already ;)**

**Lyrics (c) Leonardo DiCaprio/PrennCooder **

**And whoa... 310 hits? 8 Reviews? On the first chapie? Thank you guys soo much for making the story so popular ^^ I wish there was some way I could get you guys involved somehow. Participating is fuuun XD if I think of something, I'll post it!**

**For now, please review ;)**

* * *

Laney laughed uncomfortably. "Well, yeah…Kin and I are together now, isn't that nice?"

"What?! No, no, it's so NOT _nice_!"

"Aw, poor Corey's in waaaay over his head." Kon mocked.

Kin grinned. "Yeah, thought he actually had a chance with my girlfriend!"

All three of them laughed, and laughed as they drive away, leaving Corey in the dust.

Corey's face lit up red with anger and embarrassment and sadness…in fact he was so angry he ran right up to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He picked up a pen and paper and began to translate his angst into words.

He ran up to his "old" bedroom. Though much time had supposedly elapsed, Corey knew exactly where to find his favorite guitar. He had several now, but this was the same one he played when he was with the band. Maybe he could give these new words a tune? He began to strum.

"Too sad." He muttered. He didn't want to be a downer to anyone else, even if he was a smidgen depressed.

In the back of his memory, a tune seemed to come. But would it fit with the rhythm of the words? Corey would soon find out. And the only way to do that was to sing it. Sing the lyrics of his heart.

_"You're in way over your head, they said_

_You do as I say you say, they said_

_I know my life won't start until I get out of bed_

_Everything they do is my punishment_

_The goodbye note that would take too long to write_

_Started it once but gave up the very same night_

_All the wrongs they did could be made right_

_If someone could come and save my life_

_You are my always, till the day I die_

_When they keep pushing me from side to side_

_I'd much rather laugh, but _

_I couldn't keep the tears inside_

_This could have been, the best day of our lives_

_You are my always, till the day I die_

_When they keep pushing me from side to side_

_I'd much rather laugh, but _

_I couldn't keep the tears inside_

_This could have been, the best day of our lives_

_This could have been, the best day of our lives_

_And yes, my friend, I do intend_

_To keep my hope, thank you very much_

_You're the reason that I'm neck in _

_All this impossible stuff_

_You're in way over your head, they said_

_If you don't listen, you'll end up dead_

_And yes, my friend, I do intend_

_To stick it through till the bitter end_

_You're in way over your head, they said_

_If you don't listen, you'll end up dead_

_And yes, my friend, I do intend_

_To stick it through till the bitter end_

_You are my always, till the day I die_

_When they keep pushing me from side to side_

_I'd much rather laugh, but _

_I couldn't keep the tears inside_

_This could have been, the best day of our lives_

_You are my prize, until the day I die_

_Let them push me from side to side_

_I'd much rather smile, and _

_I do cuz I'm loved inside…_

_This might become the best day of our liiiives!_

_This might become the best day of our lives!"_

He strummed an ending chord, and barely realized there was a smile on his face. At last, he had finally written a full song!

"Corey…" A voice echoed.

"What?" Corey didn't see anybody. "Who's there? Laney?"

"Corey, wake up. You're dreaming…" Whispered the voice.

Corey opened his eyes and suddenly found himself lying on the stage in his garage, surrounded by Laney, Kin, and Kon.

"Kon, put the cymbals back. They won't be necessary." Kin waved.

"Awww." Kon hung his head down. He was SO ready to clap those cymbals in Corey's ear.

"Laney! What are you doing here?" Corey jumped to his feet. "You're young again! And…" He looked all around. "Where's my guitar? I just wrote the most amazing LYRICS! Quick, hand me a pen and paper before I forget."

"Already got you covered, bro." Kin winked, and showed Corey a pink sheet of paper filled with abbreviated, scribbled words. "Anyone ever tell you that you sing in your sleep?" He laughed. "As off-key as it was, lyrics are still lyrics."

"Maybe we can turn it into a song!" Kon cheered.

Laney grinned. "Yeah!"

Corey pointed. "And you can read that chicken scratch?"

"I can read Kin language _and_ speak Kin language." Kin took a bow. He then spoke some kind of gibberish, which Kon chuckled at.

Corey and Laney looked at each other. "Are you ready to rock?" They asked in unison.


End file.
